Is Anything What It Seems To Be?
by Gryffindor.123
Summary: Charlotte is an ordinary farm girl.Or so she thought.But as time carries on she discovers new a truth about herself and the world she thought she uld it truly be possible?Could wizards and witches exist?Could she be one as well?T in case of cussing.
1. The Letter

This is my first fan fiction, so **_PLEASE REVIEW_**! It would be much appreciated! _**THANKS**_!

The cry of a young child filled the night, disrupting the silence that stood in its place moments before. In a small house upon a farm, a family was awoken. The parents jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs to check on their youngest daughter. "Melanie?" They called, nearly tripping over their own feet, "Are you all right?" As they descended, their young daughter came running up the stairs almost knocking them over. "Mommy, Daddy! Charlotte has gotten a letter!" The young girl squealed, unable to hold back the excitement that threatened to overcome her. Her parents looked at their child as if she was crazy and her father looked as if he was about to burst with anger, "_That _is why you have woken us up at," Her father stole a glance at the clock on the wall, "_Two_ in the _morning_?" He yelled. Melanie looked down at her feet and mumbled something that her father could not quite hear. "What was that you said?" He demanded. "I said I was sorry." The young girl looked up at her father, and her eyes began to well up with tears. Her father immediately softened and crouched down so he was eye level with his daughter and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright, honey. Daddy just gets mad when he gets woken up. Will you forgive me?" He said softly to his daughter. Melanie looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Of course Daddy how could I not?" Her mother looked down at her husband and daughter, gave a laugh, and put her arms around them. "Oh, how I love you too. And speaking about the people I love where is my other daughter? She can't still be a sleep with the entire ruckus we have made. And as she said this Charlotte was indeed getting out of her bed slipping her feet into her slippers and thinking, what in the hell would make her sister so excited to wake up the whole house about some _stupid _letter.

_**Tell me what you think**__**!**__** THANKS**_


	2. Is This Some Kind Of Joke?

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so I do not own Hogwarts (Even though I wish I do!)**_

Before Charlotte could reach the door of her bedroom, Melanie came running through the door right into her sister. "_Melanie!_" Charlotte exclaimed, glaring at her sister, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Charlotte loved her sister very much, but there was no denying her sister was a pain. "Sorry Charlie!" Her sister said going over to her sister's bed to sit down "I was so excited, I just forgot." "Is this about that letter you were all yelling about?" Charlotte said joining Melanie on her bed.

The young girl nodded and handed her older sister the letter that she was holding. Charlotte muttered thanks before looking down at the address and pursing her lips in confusion. The address stated,

_Miss. C. Everfields_

_First Door at the Top of the Stairs_

_324 Coningsby Lane_

_Bray_

_United Kingdom_

Charlotte couldn't help but find it odd that the letter was addressed to the exact location of her bedroom. Who puts the location of someone's bedroom on an address? The envelope was thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was also no stamp. When charlotte turned the envelope over she was surprised to see that the envelope was sealed with purple seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

When Charlotte removed the letter from the envelope she was met with the same yellowish parchment as the envelope. Charlotte proceeded to read the letter out loud to her sister,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Everfields,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July, 31.  
>Yours sincerely,<br>_  
><em>Sprout<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Charlotte looked at her sister and gave a shaky laugh before saying in a quiet voice "This has to be some kind of _joke_!" Her sister was wiggling beside her on the bed with obvious excitement "There's _another _page" she squealed unable to hold still. Charlotte proceeded to bring the next page to the front shaking with nervousness. She proceeded to read this page a loud as well,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
>First year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
><em>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<em>  
><em>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<br>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Fungi_  
><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<em>  
><em>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<em>  
><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<br>The Dark Forces: A Guide of Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_  
><em> 1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<br>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"That is a _sad _joke" Charlotte said to her sister as they descended down the stairs to go have breakfast. Of course Melanie, as any child at the age of 8, believed every word of the letter. "Maybe I'm a witch too!" She said almost bouncing with excitement, "And I'll get my letter like you have when I'm 11" Charlotte sighed; she was already regretting reading the letter to Melanie. In Charlotte's point of view this was all a big joke and she was the victim. At Oldfield Primary School, which is the school she attended, she was thought of as the 'odd one'. She never seemed to say, or do the right things. And if the students at Oldfield had a choice in what they wear (which they don't), in her opinion, she would probably wear the wrong things as well. Charlotte had only one friend, and she is was best friend, her name is Janette Gosroy. Charlotte's family was quite poor, so she could only attend the school through a scholarship. She always believed that the teachers there would think of her as their charity cause and that by letting her in to the school, they had done a good deed. While all the other kids in her school were rich, she was poor, which only proceeded to make things worse. Also strange things always seem to happen to her. For example, once when she was being picked on by the other students, they pushed her in the mud. Charlotte's entire uniform was stained and she knew her mother would have a horrible time trying to wash it out since they cannot afford new uniform. But when she got up her uniform was completely clean. Thankfully the students had left, and had not seen the absurd miracle. Later that day when Charlotte tried to tell Janette what had happened to her, Janette did not believe her and proceeded to say "That's just _crazy_, Charlotte". After that day Charlotte decided to keep the strange things that kept happening to her to herself. And sometimes the students would catch a glimpse of the odd miracles and shutter and call her a witch.

As Charlotte proceeded to the kitchen she debated on who could have sent the letter. Could it have been Freddy, the mean boy who started the trend of calling her a witch? Or could it been Sophie who had always point and giggle whenever Charlotte walked by? Charlotte decided to ignore the letter and carry on with her summer, for she still had a month left. And as charlotte sat down and began to eat the porridge that her mother sat in front of her there was a loud knock at the door.


End file.
